Princess Priscilla and the Green Knight
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: A year after the end of Rekka, Sain finds himself meeting up again with his “Princess” Priscilla.


Title: Princess Priscilla and the Green Knight  
Author: The Cleric 007  
Fandom: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken  
Focus Characters and/or Pairings: Sain/Priscilla  
Rating: PG-13 or whatever it's called these days P  
Theme: #7 - Knight and Princess  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Fire Emblem, still very sad about this fact.  
Summary: A year after the end of Rekka, Sain finds himself meeting up again with his "Princess" Priscilla.

And yes, I ripped off the title of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight.

* * *

It is good to be an independent knight, Sain thought happily as he rode along the path. Seeing new places and, more important, new women. Ah, so many beautiful ladies and not nearly enough time to woo them all. It was a cruel world.

But he was determined to make the best of what time he had. So he had spent the last year travelling around Lycia, doing all he could to uphold his knightly ways. It was quite adifferent experience than being sworn to a liege lord. And, of course, being on his own was very different than being with his once constant companion, Kent, now busy with duties his as the steward of Caelin. It definitely was odd, not having his friend around. Though Sain would never admit it, the first few weeks had been rather dominated with loneliness. He was not the type of person who is meant to be alone. Not that anyone was, but some took to it more than others. He was not one of them.

He sighed heavily. Now was not the time to dwell on what had been. The future lay before him, dazzling in its mystery. Right now however, the present lay in some uncertainty. His travels had brought him quite far to the north, near to the border between Lycia and Etruria. It was really surprising how close he was, the trip hadn't been planned that way. He was only intending to amble around the countryside, not end up close to changing what country he was in. But perhaps he was destined to come here. Yes, destiny. That sounded right. It was written in the very stars that shine upon all of Elibe that Sain, the Green Knight, should come into Etruria and sweep even more fair maidens off their feet. After all, his experiences so far with the ladies of that fine country had been quiteenough to make him want more.

**_"_**_My deepest thanks, Princess Priscilla! Ahh, what a splendid pleasure!"_

_"Ah, thank the heavens! I thought some foul gloom might have overtaken your tender heart! Your faithful Sain could not bear it!"_

_"While trying to protect you, Princess, I have suffered a severe wound. I beg you, Princess, can you not heal me with your shining staff and loving heart?"_

Sain smiled at the memories of dear Princess Priscilla. Her beauty was so exquisite that the mere memory of it soothed the mind. Yet at the same time…it was always touched with sorrow.

_"Actually, something has overtaken my heart... ...for...some time now."_

_"When this journey ends, you will leave, correct?"_

_"No, Sain... That sad face does not suit you... Please. Be bright as you always are... If you don't...I will not be able to hold back the tears... So please, smile... Smile for me...like you always do."_

Well, that was that. Sain had to go to Etruria, in order to help ease the sorrow of that auburn-haired beauty. It was his solemn duty to make her happy once again…and perhaps fill a spot in his own life which had been empty for many months.

* * *

There it was, Castle Caerleon, a grand home for a grand lady. But how was he to see her? It was a problem. Certainly getting into the castle would be difficult, if not impossible. It would be much simpler to meet Priscilla outside of its walls, perhaps in the surrounding city. Especially since, knowing the kind heart which the Princess had, she would likely be a regular visitor, coming to tend the sick with her healing staves. Yes, he could picture it clearly, the noble lady descending from her home to help those in need. And now it was time for him to arrive, riding in to be by her side once again. He could hardly wait for it all to happen, to see the look upon her face, the joy in those beautiful emerald eyes. It would be perfection itself.

Before it could happen, however, he would have to find her. There was a young maiden up the road, tending to a small garden in front of her home. I'll just have to ask her where I might find the Princess, Sain decided as he spurred his horse on towards the girl.

"Ah, fair lady, might I ask you a question, if it would not be too much trouble to a beauty such as yourself?"

She looked startled, which was to be expected, seeing as the sudden appearance of a knight along the road was not common place. After a few seconds in which she made sure that he was indeed talking to her, she replied, "Um…I suppose, sir, if I can be of any help."

"Just hearing your voice soothes my very soul, kind maiden. But I do desire more than your beautiful words. I wish to know where I might be able to meet the Princess who lives in the nearby castle. Do you know where I could see her?"

"Princess? There isn't a princess…do you mean Lady Priscilla?"

"Ah yes, Princess Priscilla…such a lovely name. Where would I be able to find her? I imagine she would be a regular visitor to this fine town, tending to those in need."

"Um…actually, I don't think I've ever seen Lady Priscilla. She never leaves the castle."

"But…she must. How does she care for the sick and injured if she doesn't?"

"An Etrurian noble would hardly lower herself to care for anyone. If you want to see her, you're going to have to go to the castle, though don't expect a warm reception, or any reception at all."

"Well…I suppose I have no other choice. Thank you, dear lady, for this information."

With a frown, Sain rode away, perturbed by his ruined plans. He wasn't ready to admit that the picture he had painted before was pure fancy, so he asked again, this time finding an older townsman. He supported what the maiden had said: Priscilla never went into the town. Not once.

He sighed in frustration. Well, as he had said, there was nothing left to do other than go up to the castle and request entrance. Surely it wouldn't be that hard. He was an old acquaintance of the Princess, after all. Except of course, he couldn't say much about how he knew her. Everything that had happened was secret. They had decided it was for the best…but right now, this concealment was causing him nothing but problems.

* * *

Sain stood in front of the castle gate and knocked. It wasn't the most sophisticated approach, but it would hopefully be effective. It got a swift reaction at least. Suddenly a group of soldiers surrounded him, swords drawn.

"I'm here to see the Prin…Lady Priscilla," he said to the approaching men, certain that he would be taken off to see her.

He was taken off alright…but not to Priscilla. Moments later, Sain found himself lying in a ditch.

Well, that didn't go so well, he thought as he picked himself up, brushing the grass and dirt off. This called for drastic matters. Talking wasn't going to accomplish anything, no one had even listened to him. No, what he needed was a plan, some absolutely foolproof way of getting into the castle. All he had to do was get to the Princess, then he would be safe. Yes, that was all.

Suddenly it hit him, the perfect, ingenious plan. Yes, if he did that, he would get in without any trouble. It was a bit risky at times and very physically demanding, but he was a knight, putting himself in mortal danger for fair maidens was what he did.

There was no time like the present for such a plan to be enacted. Sain strode back towards the gate, ready to do what he must.

"Sain? What are you doing here?"

He spun around, almost losing his balance, to see Priscilla standing in front of him, looking every bit the high, Etrurian noble. She was like a vision from the sweetest dream. For a moment, he was actually speechless.

"The lady asked why you are here." Priscilla was not alone, she had one of the soldiers who had been guarding the gate with her. His booming voice brought Sain back to his senses.

"Well…my dear Princess Priscilla, I came to see you of course."

"Really?" she said in surprise, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. The memory of your beauty has haunted me since you left, urging me north to visit you in your magnificent home."

She smiled slightly at this, then turned to the guard. "This man was a companion of mine while I travelled in Lycia last year. Please see that he is given rooms in the castle, while I inform my parents that we have a guest."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving Sain and the very unhappy-looking guardsman behind.

* * *

The chamber he was grudgingly brought to was spacious and luxurious, exactly what was to be expected of Etrurian nobility. Even the most minor of lords would go to great lengths in the name of hospitality. He went over to the bureau, ready to unpack his few possessions which he had unpacked his horse before the mare was taken off to spend time in the Caerleon stables. Before he could begin however, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said eagerly, expecting to see Priscilla enter the room. Instead a young maid came in.

"Sir, I have been sent to help you get settled in for your stay."

"Well, I'm sure I will be settled very soon, with help from such a pretty girl as you."

She giggled, the sound bringing a smile to Sain's lips. Quickly, the maid took Sain's things and put them away neatly.

"So," he said as she went about her work, "what's your name?"

"Jenny."

"Ah, what a simply perfect name. And how are you this fine day, Jenny?"

"Well I…I'm just fine, sir, I'm honoured that you would ask."

"Please, just call me Sain."

"Okay…Sain."

"The sound of your voice saying my name is just heavenly. Now Jenny, I have a question for you. Can you tell me a bit about the lord and lady of this fine castle? I have only ever met Lady Priscilla before."

"Oh, they are very fine people. Count Caerleon is a great man, very honourable and noble. And the Countess, she is so generous and kind. I couldn't ask for better employers."

Of course, Sain though, they must be great people to have raised such a wonderful daughter.

"And ah…what can you tell me about their daughter?"

"Oh, they dote on Lady Priscilla, especially after what happened last year…you would know all about that though. They were so shocked when she ran off, it was completely unlike her. Her return was the most joyous time I can remember here. Of course, they can be a bit strict at times, especially concerning marriage, but…"

"Marriage? Is the lady to wed?"

"No, not yet…and if things stay the way they have been, she may never be."

"Never!"

"Well, not really never…but it won't be for a while, not until someone who is worthy of her comes along."

"They haven't approved of the suitors who have come so far? What was wrong with them?"

"Nothing was wrong with them, they just weren't…noble enough. Caerleon may not be the highest of houses, but it is a proud one. And Priscilla is their only heir, they hope to make the best match possible for her."

"Ah…I see."

"Oh, you've got me talking far too long, Sain. I have lots of work to do and you need to get ready for dinner tonight with my lord and lady. I'll bring you some proper clothes to wear later." She hurried off towards the door.

"Thank you, Jenny, you have been such a dear to tell me all this. I will anxiously await the return of your beauty to my most humble sight."

Giggling once more, she left the room, leaving Sain alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The table was so full that food was almost falling off the edges. Sain could barely keep himself from licking his lips at the sight of it, though he managed because that certainly would break with proper Etrurian etiquette and he was here to impress. Now, if only the people he was here to impress were…here. A servant had brought him to the room and then had joined his comradesstanding around the room, waiting to serve someone. But there was no one to serve, other than himself. He moved towards one of the chairs on the side of the table, assuming that he would be sitting there. He had almost sat down when one of the servants, a girl this time, coughed suddenly, right before Count and Countess Caerleon entered the room, with Priscilla behind them.

Priscilla waited until her father had seated himself at the head of the table before walking straight towards Sain, looking at him with confused eyes. Suddenly he realized his mistake: this was her seat. He panicked for a moment, before his training in courtly love reasserted itself and his smoothly pulled the chair out for her, pushing it gently back in as she sat down. He would have done the same for her mother, as he passed her by on his way to his own seat, but one look from Priscilla warned him off. Quickly, he took his seat, then look towards the Count for a signal of what to do next.

Count Caerleon nodded to him, then bowed his head and said, "Gracious St Elimine, we thank you for this food which you have laid before us…"

Sain looked towards the women at the table and their heads were also bowed, as were those of all the servants. Quickly, he followed suit.

Soon Priscilla's voice took up the prayer, then the Countess'. Finally, eyes turned toward him.

"Um…bounteous Elimine, most beautiful of the Eight Legends…I thank you for this fine company with which I have the pleasure of dining with tonight…may everyone at this table…live long and prosper under your radiance…um…amen?"

He looked over at Priscilla, who was staring back at him, caught between shock and amusement. They both turned to look at her father, once again seeking his guidance in how to act.

"Well said, young Sain, if somewhat flowery. Now, let us eat."

The food was every bit as delicious as it had first seemed. Conversation soon sprouted up, sparse and very formal. Eventually the subject turned to himself.

"Cavalier Sain," the Countess said, addressing him directly for the first time, "what are your plans for the future? Do you expect to be in Etruria long?"

"Actually, I was hoping I might stay here for quite some time."

Priscilla started, looking up at him in surprise rather than staring at her plate, which she had been doing for most of the meal.

"Explain what you mean by that," Count Caerleon ordered, putting down his utensils, an act followed by the two women as all activities ceased, put on hold until Sain answered.

"Well, as you know, my Lady Lyndis of Caelin chose to abdicate her rule to Ostia, in order to return to her homeland of Sacae. This left me as an independent knight during this last year. I travelled throughout Lycia, doing what good I could…but I found that this was not the life I desired. And so I came here, seeking to become a knight of Etruria, sworn to your service, my lord."

Priscilla looked like she might faint, in fact a servant came to her side in order to catch her if she did. The Count and Countess said nothing. Sain swallowed hard, hoping that he wasn't about to be thrown out, never to see the Princess again.

The Count suddenly coughed, clearing his throat. "You are requesting a place among my knights?"

"Yes, my lord, I am."

"Very well. I shall take this upon consideration. You shall receive my answer tomorrow. Now, shall we finish this meal?"

And they did, with very little conversation. Priscilla didn't say a word and before the meal was over, she excused herself. Sain was able to return to his room once the Count and Countess retired and there he prayed in earnest to St. Elimine, hoping to be allowed to stay.

* * *

Tension was high in the stables, where Sain found himself the next morning. It had been decided that he would demonstrate his skills before the Count and Countess, in mock combat with Caerleon's greatest knight, General Bradford. It would not be easy, he knew that…but he had been there to face down the menace of Nergal, had helped defeat the fire dragon. Surely simple mock combat would be child's play compared to that. It had better be, or else his hopes of remaining here would be dashed forever.

He was readying his horse, making sure the mare was properly prepared for the ordeal, when a slim shadow fell on him. He turned and there she was, his Princess of Perfection, the shining sun creating an aura of golden beauty around her.

"Princess Priscilla! I am so glad to see you this fine morning."

She was silent as she approached him, circling **a**round as she observed his mount. Finally she stopped and looked him in the eye. "Sain, why are you doing this?"

"Why? How can you ask such a question? I am doing this so that I may stay here, by your side, for the rest of my days. It was the only way I could think of to do so."

"You want to stay with me…forever?"

"Yes, dear Princess, that is my wish."

She turned away from him, hands flying up to her face. Sain rushed over to her side. "Princess Priscilla, have I upset you? Do you not want me to stay? I won't, if it will make you unhappy."

She turned back, eyes filled with tears but a smile on her face. "No Sain, oh no, I'm not upset. I'm…so happy that you want to be here. I want you with me, always."

She stopped then walked back towards the stable entrance, wiping away the tears with her handkerchief. But before she left, she turned around again, kissed the kerchief and held it out. "For luck," she told him as he took it, before rushing off into the sunlight, needing to get back to her room before she was discovered to be missing. Sain knew the next time he would see her would be in the arena, when he had to prove his worth.

Tucking the fine piece of satin, slightly damp from her tears and kiss, safely inside his armour, Sain returned to the horse, certain that he would be victorious, because he had already won that which was most important to him.

* * *

It was a difficult match, he had expected no less, but in the end he managed to fight well enough to gain the approval of his new liege lord and lady. The celebration among his new fellows was long and joyous, but he kept wishing that he could be back in the castle. He couldn't wait to see her again. And even though he head knew that even if he didn't return until late in the night, she would still be there…his heart had no patience. It took some work, but finally he was able to slip away to his room.

Once there however, he found it empty. For a moment, he feared that the Count and Countess had changed their mind, that perhaps he was going to be sent out of here tonight. No, he thought, he couldn't let them do that. He had to stay, he just had to.

"Sain!"

He spun around to see Jenny appear, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here? These rooms are only used for guests. Now that you are going to be one of my lord's knights, you get a permanent room. And...my lady Priscilla hand-picked the room which you are now in. May I take you there?"

"Yes, yes, please do."

They couldn't get there fast enough. Sain was a bit surprised when he did arrive though, this new room was rather less opulent than the one he had previously been in. I suppose, he thought, that they no longer need to impress me. But why would the Princess handpick these rooms?

Suddenly he heard a knock, but it wasn't coming from the door. In fact, it sounded like it originated by the window, from inside the wall. Curious, he went up to it and pressed against the wooden panel there. It gave way beneath his hands and suddenly there was Priscilla.

"Sain, oh Sain!" she said joyously, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so happy that you're here."

Sain returned her embrace, then released her to take a few steps back. "This secret passage…that's why you chose these rooms?"

"Yes…I thought that I might be able to see you more if you were here. This passage…it goes up to my own rooms. I don't think my parents know about it, though some of the servants might."

He looked over at her, trying to figure out if she meant what he thought she did. She looked back at him, a radiant smile on her face, such that he'd never seen before. That sorrow which had always haunted her was chased away by this joy and he swore then that he would do his best to never let it come back. And then he was kissing her, she was kissing him, and the world seemed to be such a perfect place.

Maybe they could never be more than a knight and his lady…but that was all they needed, because it meant that they would be together, always.

* * *


End file.
